Give It All You've Got!
by undeadmilkman
Summary: Naruto and the newly formed Team 7 set out on a mission to disband a group of rogue Jonin ninja. They kidnap genin and other inexperienced ninja and steal their "everything". Can Naruto and the group save their new friend before it's too late?


Hey peeps! I am definitely not expecting any views in the first week. This is my first fanfic, so I really have no idea what to do. If I mess up with uploading or something, comment and tell me how. I've been reading fanfics for a while and I thought I could write one.

This is a fan fiction, so everything I write here either was made up by me, a change I made (rarely, I would rather write during a time skip), or it actually happened. THERE MAY BE SOME SPOILERS, SO WATCH OUT.

I do not own Naruto, this honor belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

About a month or so after the Fourth Great Ninja War, Naruto and his pals were walking down some street in Konoha, going out for barbeque.

"Man, I can't wait to get some barbeque!" Choji yelled.

"Yeah, me too." Said Shikamaru. "How long has it been since we were last here? A year?"

"Around that." Shino answered.

"Ha! Shino, that's the first time you've talked all day!" Naruto said

"Well, maybe you should remember your friend's name... even if you can see his face."

"Shino? You're still dwelling on something that happened like, two years ago? Aw, come on man!"

As the four ninja walked by an intersection of dirt streets, Hinata is peeking around the corner.

 _Oh, Naruto and his friends are there. I want to join them, but, I can't. I have to go make Hanabi dinner. I promised her curry. But, on the other hand, I can go out to eat with Naruto. But, Hanabi will be mad at me. Oh, why is it so hard to choose?_

Hinata runs in an alleyway and slumps down behind a dumpster.

"Oh, what's the point? Naruto would probably hate me even if I did come with him, since I wouldn't cook Hanabi's meal."

*Hinata's eyes tear up, she starts crying*

"Oh Naruto, I'm sure you'll be able to practice tomorrow. Unless, Lee hogs it all day."

"Thanks Choji. I've been working on a new technique with my shadow clones, so I really wanted to use the training area to practice."

"Maybe I could help out sometime." Shikamaru butted in. "I need some practice as well."

"Sure, Shikamaru. That'll be great. 10 in the morning sound good?"

"Yeah."

Silence. As the four boys glance down a side street, Choji smells BBQ and dashes over there.

"Wait up, Choji! Don't eat all the food on us!"

Choji, glancing back, "Well maybe you guys should hurry up!"

Naruto sighs, smiles. "Choji's just being Choji. Well, guys, are we going for barbeque or not?" Naruto's mouth starts watering and he, too, dashes to the building.

"W-w-wait for us, Naruto!" Shikamaru stumbled into running position, as did Shino.

-Time skip, end of barbeque-

"Alright, see ya guys later, see ya tomorrow Shikamaru."

Shikamaru grumbled something about "have a good one" but Naruto didn't catch the whole thing. He left and so did our yellow-haired ninja. Naruto walked the familiar pathways home greeted by mothers giving him thanks for saving the village. Naruto mumbles and moves on. He wished he had his parents.

-Flashback, Naruto talking to his father Minato during his fight with Pain-

Naruto: Why did you DO THAT? *Punches Minato in the stomach* Why did you make me go through so much pain and suffering? You ruined my life!

Minato: I did it for your own safety, to make you stronger. I am sorry I put you through so much pain. I will still love you, no matter what, and you know it. Even though this is the first time we have talked, you may not trust me, but believe me. I swear on the title of Hokage.

*Naruto starts crying*

Don't worry, Naruto. I knew you could do it. Because I love you. *Minato places his hand on Naruto's head* Always.

-End flashback-

Naruto, crying, walks in his one floor apartment and takes off his sandals. He sits down on the couch, when he suddenly hears a deep voice.

"Hey, Naruto"

"Kurama?"

"Don't let the little things from the past affect your future, kid. There are better things in life than to get sad and wait for a savior."

"Y-yeah, I guess you're right.

The Fox stayed quiet.

So, I have planned this to be multi-chaptered. (Chaptered is now a word, I guess.)

Sorry it's short. I was planning it to be around 4-5 pages instead of 2 1/4. Lemme know if you'd read more, if you liked or disliked, or any suggestions.

Thanks!

milkman out.


End file.
